1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in the configuration of a fluorescent lamp unit having a mounting member to an apparatus and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorescent lamp units which are relatively small in size are being used for backlight of liquid crystal televisions, OA apparatuses and the like. Fluorescent lamps used in these fluorescent lamp units are those which use bases of, for example, G5, G13 and the like defined in JISC-7709 "bases and sockets for electric lamps" as their bases, those in which cylindrical holders made of 66 nylon are crowned at ends of wire bulbs, and the like. In the above-described conventional bases and holders, base pins of bases function as both elastic fixing and electric connection together with sockets, and hence wire bulbs and bases must be firmly fixed together. Accordingly, bases are bonded to a wire bulb of a fluorescent lamp by base cement or a thermoplastic adhesive which softens when heated at a low temperature and solidifies at room temperature. Its bonding strength is large, and bases and holders are configured so that they can not be easily moved. Recently, when a fluorescent lamp unit is mounted in an OA apparatus and the like for the purpose of reducing a volume occupied by a lamp, a wire bulb of a fluorescent lamp is fixed by directly assembling through holes in supports provided at mounting members of the above-described holders by, for example, screwing and the like. However, since the wire bulb of the fluorescent lamp and the holders are strongly bonded together, a force is applied at connecting portions between the wire bulb of the fluorescent lamp and the holders due to the above-described assembling, and there occur problems that the wire bulb peels from the mounting member of the holder or the bulb is broken with the force.
3. Problems Which the Invention Intends to Solve
As described above, in a conventional fluorescent lamp unit, since connection between holders of mounting members and a wire bulb is strong, there are problems that connecting portions between the mounting members and the wire bulb peel, or the bulb is broken.